Gender Switch
by Imaginary-Dream
Summary: Title says all.
1. Switched!

Mana-the-authoress: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, we wouldn't have to do these, Tea would be dead, and I would be working on new episodes for the upcoming Yu-gi-oh show, Millenium World! (Go Shonen Jump..Sp?)  
Bakura: I hate that one! They make me sound like a horrable person!  
Mana: 0.o?

* * *

Ryou felt the sun shine down on him and his bed. He streched without opening his eyes yet. When he did open his eyes, he felt oddly diffrent, but he couldn't place what exactly it was. He sat up, blinking a few times. He slowly got out of his bed, still wondering what might be diffrent. It was a normal Saturday morning. But when he passed the mirror, he had to do a double take. His eyes widen. And then he screamed a scream that wasn't his. Bakura swun open Ryou's bedroom door, hearing the scream.  
"What happened?" he asked. Bakura then saw his light, and what exactly had happened to the poor 'guy'. He blinked a few times. "Who are you and what did you do with Ryou!"

* * *

Yugi turned over in his bed, trying to block the sun out. He was suprised to feel more than normal of his hair fall down onto his face. He blinked through the mess. He slowly sat up and brushed the mess of colours out of his face. His violet eyes widen in horror. He looked up into the mirror, blinking even more and his eyes widening more.  
"Y-Y-Yami!" Yugi called in an even higher voice, but then started yelling. "YAMI!" Yami stumbled through the door.  
"What?" he asked tiredly. He then saw Yugi. His eyes got bigger than his hikari's. "What happened to you!"

* * *

Malik fell out of his bed, waking him up. He sighed and pushed the blankets off his head. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. But when he reached to open it, he blinked a few more times. (A/N: Lots of blinking in this story! It makes my head hurt! >. ) His blonde hair fell even farther past his shoulders. And the last time he checked, it wasn't that long. Marik opened his light's door.  
"Good mor-**WHAT THE HECK**!" he said, screaming.  
"Ahh!" Malik screamed, looking in the mirror, then he noticed his voice diffrent. "AAAHH!"

* * *

Mana: And so it starts! Hehe. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. I just needed to start the story off. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. The idea!

Mana: Don't own. READ NOW! REVIEW LATER!

Bakura was currently on the phone, trying to call Yami. Key word, _trying._ The phone just kept on ringing and ringing. Ryou was behind him, freaking out. And this was annoying Bakura.  
"STOP IT ALREADY!" Bakura yelled, making his hikari shrink in fear.  
"Don't yell Bakura," Ryou said, now in a higher voice then usual. "It's not good for you."  
"Sorry, my wonderful hikari," Bakura said, smirking. "It's just something that comes normally."  
"Please don't go and be all sarcastic! We need to fix this! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL!"  
"You sure act like one..." Ryou glared at him. Ryou indeed change into a girl. Uhh.._Her_ hair was longer and straighter, he had grown a few inches taller, and she..err...had a chest, I guess I could say. And she looked more like a girl.  
"That's not funny Bakura!" Ryou said, crossing her arms. "This isn't fun! We have to call Yami and the others in somehow get some help.."  
"_Woah !_ I am **NOT** calling the Pharaoh!"  
"Then I will." Ryou pushed by Bakura and picked up the phone. He dialed the numbers quickly and calmly held the phone until Yami picked it up.  
"_Muto_.._Residents_..." Yami said, obviously panting.  
"Hello, it's Ryou," Ryou said.  
"Ryou? What happened to your voice?"  
"Well..ah...It's quiet an interesting story, really..."  
"It'll have to wait. I'm trying to help Yugi."  
"Did something happen?"  
"Uh...Yeah. It seems to be that Yugiis no longer..Yugi. Yugi is a...Girl."  
"What do you know! Me too!" Ryou could almost hear Yami blinking.  
"Ahh...We'll all meet over here...Soon," Yami said, sounding a bit confused. After he hung up, he turned to Yugi who was crying on the couch. His hair was no longer sticky-upy. It was long and straight. It still had the black with purple outline with yellow bangs, though. Amazingly, his voice didn't change all too much.  
"This is horribleeee!" Yugi cried, burying her face into a pillow.  
"Yugi, what has happened to you has also seemed to happen to Ryou," Yami said, sitting beside the sobbing teen. "We're going to call the others and see what we can do." Yugi sniffled a little.  
"Alright..But how will they beilive us?" she asked.  
"They'll see. But for now, we must call them." While Yami was calling everyone, someone knocked on the door. Yugi opened it a tiny bit. There stood Marik and Malik, who like the other two, was a girl. Malik's hair was longer and more blondish and she had more of a girlish figure, if you know what I mean. They both looked utterly confused.  
"Oh..Hi gu- I mean, hi," Yugi said, stopping himself from saying 'guys'.  
"Where is the pharaoh?" Marik asked.  
"Yes, we have seemed to have uhh.." Malik said, her voice also higher. "Come across a problem." Yami came to the door and opened it fully.  
"Hello, Tomb Keeper," Yami said. Marik was about to say something when Yami cut him off, talking fast. "Yes, I know. Same thing happened to the Tomb Robber's hikari and everyone, meaning Joey, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, and Bakura are coming over." Yami stepped aside and let the two confused blondes come inside. In a few momments, everyone was there. They were all sitting on the couchs and on the ground, in a circle.  
"Do you even know how this happened?" Tea asked.  
"Ow come everythin' bad appens to us?" Joey asked.  
"In this case, it's Yugi, Ryou, and Malik," Serenity pointed out.  
"Tea has a point," Yugi said. "We need to figure out how this happened and find a way to change it."  
"But what if we can't change it!" Ryou asked, getting a shocked look.  
"Then Marik can _finally_ be straight," Bakura said, grinning.  
"Hey! You're gay too!" Marik spat.  
"Stop it!" all of the others said.  
"This isn't a time to fight!" Yami said. Then, Tea got her _I've-got-an-idea_ look.  
"I think we could just deal with this for now!" she said.  
"Meaning?" Malik asked. Tea and Serenity look at each other and did their girly scream, making everyone else sweat drop.  
"Big brother, can I borrow some money?" Serenity asked sweetly.  
"Yeah why?" Joey asked, handing Serenity some money. Tea held out her credit card.  
"To the mall!" she said, still in the girly voice.  
"Mall!" Ryou, Yugi, and Malik asked in unison, blinking a few times.  
"Well yeah!" Tea said. "You can't walk around as girls without the things girls need!"  
"Too much information," Marik said, frowning slightly.  
"Let's go!" Serenity said as she and Tea dragged the poor hikaries out of the house.  
"We'll be back in a few hours!" Tea called back. There was a few seconds of akward silence.  
"So...I guess this means we all have girlfriends now," Yami said.  
"Or something like that," Bakura said. Marik just smiled evilly to himself. Bakura and Yami got what he was thinking and smacked him.  
"NO!" they both shouted.  
"What?" Marik said.


	3. Not exactly wonderful

Mana: I'll own Yu-gi-oh when Bakura dyes his hair pink.  
Bakura: ACK! WHO PUT PINK DYE IN MY SHAMPOO!  
Mana: 0.0U I'll refrase that: I'll own Yu-gi-oh when Bakura dyes his hair pink_willingly._

_

* * *

_

Tea and Serenity lead the three troubled hikaries to the biggest mall in Domino. It was huge! Imagine it was West Minister Mall, for those who know what that is. Tea and Serenity looked around.  
"Where to start..." Tea thought outloud.  
"How about over there?" Serenity said, pointing to a girls clothessection.  
"Okay!" Tea said, leading her group to it.  
"I find this very embarssing," Ryou said, walking with his head down while blushing madly.  
"Well...I guess we get to exprience something no one else does," Malik said.  
"Good thing or bad thing?" Yugi asked, spotting Tea and Serenity calling for them. The three reluctently went over to them.  
"Okay! To begin with things!" Tea said. "You better become really mature really quick!" The three groaned. "Seriously! Now, we'll find a few cute shirts, some jeans, maybe a skirt of five..."  
"Wait! _No way_ are you getting_ me_ into a _skirt_!" Malik said, glaring.  
"Please?" Serenity asked. Malik sighed.  
"Do I have-"  
"Yes!" both of the mall-escort girls shouted.  
"Nothing pink," Yugi said. "I may be a girl, but I still hate pink."  
"Fine," Tea said. "You'd look better in sky blue anyway." So, after much shopping, arguments, and changing rooms, they were finally finished. It took them a grand total of an hour and a half. Yugi was wearing some dark bluedenim shorty-shorts and a sky blue Roxyshirt. (Don't own Roxy)Malik was wearing dark blue jeans and a green shirt that said 'Stop staring and keep walking' on it in shiny blue and white lettering. (A/N: I have that shirt!) Ryou had somehow been talked into wearing a white layer skirt with matching shirt.  
"You all look sooooo cute!" Serenity said, making the three former boys sweatdrop.  
"I feel very uncomfortable," Malik said. "Those guys over there are looking at me. Make them stop..."  
"You'll have to get used to it," Tea pointed out. "Lots of guys will be doing that."  
"What are we supposed to say if they ask us out?" Yugi asked, putting some of her hair behind her ear.  
"Tell them your taken!" Serenity said. Ryou had been silent ever since Tea had forced her to wear the skirt, but she finally said something.  
"By whom?" she asked.  
"Uhh...Your yamies!" Tea said. All three blinked a few times.  
"Can we go home please?" Malik asked, tugging on Tea's arm as a few of the guys started winking at her.  
"Yup," Serenity said as they all left the mall. When they did get home, the yamies were..well...trying to kill each other with Joey trying to stop them unsucssesfully. All of the girls sweatdropped in the doorway.  
"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING THAT DIRTY ABOUT MY HIKARI I'LL KILL YOUUUU!" Bakura shouted, his hands around Marik's neck.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO RIGHT NOW UNLESS YOU GET OFF HIM!" Yami yelled, kicking Bakura reaptidly.  
"_Can't...breathe..."_ Marik gasped out, turning purple.  
"Guys! **STOP!"** Joey screamed. After them not listening to them, he tackled all of them. They all spread apart like bowling pins getting hit by a bowling ball. They all sat there blinking.  
"Thank you stupid baka!" Bakura said, crossing his arms. "I almost killed him that time..."  
"Hey! I'm _not_ stupid!" Joey said, glaring.  
"Sure fooled me..." Yami mummbled very quietly.  
"Look! A guilible!" Bakura said excitedly, pointing past Joey.  
"A what? Where?" Joey asked looking.  
"Yup. You're stupid," the other two yamies concluded, nodding.  
"We're back," Tea said finally. All four guys turned and looked. Yami blinked a few times, Bakura screamed, and Marik jumped behind the couch.  
"What did you do to them!" Marik asked, looking over the back of the couch.  
"We helped them!" Serenity said.  
"Gee...urrm...Great," Joey said with as little emotion as he could muster.  
"I knew you would agree!" Tea said happily, not taking Joey's sarcasim.  
"I feel so degrated!" Malik cried, putting her face in her hands.  
"Good," Marik said, getting out from behind the couch. "Because you look like a freak."  
"Like _you_ look any better."  
"At least I'm not some sort of weak girl!"  
"HEY! I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I'm offically weak now!"  
"...It doesn't?" Malik glared at his yami and then sat on the couch, sulking.  
"I'm going to go put some normal clothes on," Ryou said, going to go leave but Tea pulled on the back of her shirt and pushed her down on the couch.  
"You! Stay!" she commanded.  
"Eep!" Ryou eeped, grabbing a pillow and covering her face. (A/N: I have such a way with words. _Eep! she eeped_)  
"You all look...diffrent," Yami said. "It weird."  
"You're lucky this didn't happen to you," Yugi said, sitting beside Ryou.  
"I know!" Yami said, smiling while getting death glares from Yugi and Malik. Bakura walked behind his hikari.  
"You still look weird, even if you are a girl," he said. Ryou pouted slightly. There was a long akward silence. But it was broken by a snapping sound. (A/N: **SNAP**!)  
"OW!" Ryou screamed, rubbing her back.  
"Oh my Ra!" Bakura said, blinking with shock. "You acually made them wear those things!" Tea glared at Bakura.  
"That was very mean, Bakura," she said with amazinf calmness. "Rule number one: Never, ever, snap a girl's-"  
"AAHHH! DEAF! I CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Marik yelled, covering his ears.  
"Are you done yet?" Yami shouted over Marik's screaming.  
"Yes," Marik said calmly. "I had to get that extra energy out."  
"Anyway, you should never snap a girl's br-"  
"AAAAAAHHHH! DEAF! WE CAN'T HEAR YOOOOOOUUU!" Joey, Yami, Marik, and Bakura all screamed.  
"This is going to be a _long_ day," Yugi said, slapping herself in the forhead.

* * *

Mana: (smiles weakly) DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT MEEE! AAAAAHHH! (runs while dodging tomatoes and confused pinapples) 

Lindsey: Wow. She's good at dodging.

Leila: She's probably use to it.

Bpth: (snicker) Review.


	4. Gotta Love it!

Mana: Guess what? I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Big shock, huh? (00)

* * *

It was about five at night. Everyone had gone home to their respective places. They had already discussed what they would be doing for school. So far, they would just have to be absent and Tea would bring home all of the homework for them. And she would explain everything to them and tell the teachers they had a serious illness and would be out for a long time. Then, after that, it would be they all took a trip to somewhere for extra credits. Ah, yes, hopefully it would work. Ryou had to go to the store to get some supplies they would need for food and she had convinced Bakura to come, since she didn't feel all too comfortable going alone. They were now standing in the check out line. The clerk thingit guy looked to be about eighteen. He had brown hair and sparkly green eyes. Ryou had gone off to get something nearby real quick and left the money with Bakura.  
"Hey," the guy said, getting Bakura's attention.  
"What?" Bakura asked.  
"Your little sister is cute," he said, looking over at Ryou. Bakura blinked a few times. "I was just wondering if I could get her number." The teen quickly wrote something down and handed it to Bakura. Bakura glanced at it. It had the boy's name, which was Taylor, and his number. Bakura looked back up at the guy with a weird look. Taylor smiled. "Tell her I said hi," he said, handing Bakura the bags.  
"Okay, let's go Bakura," Ryou said, leading Bakura out of the store. Ryou noticed the paper. "What's that?"  
"The weird guy wanted your 'number' whatever that is," Bakura said, handing him the note.  
"Oh, our phone number," Ryou said, nodding. She looked over the note. "He doesn't seem to-"  
"Don't! Don't even say it!"  
"Why? I'm a girl now, you know."  
"But if you date him and then turn back, what will you do then?"  
"I have no clue, but we don't have to worry about that now! Let's go, I want to call him!" And with that, Bakura watched Ryou skip down the sidewalk. (A/N: Skip? Holy crap, what have I done to poor Ryou!)  
"Great," he mummbled sarcastiaclly. "My _'little sister'_ is a freak." Right when Ryou got home, she put away the items and then went straight to the phone. Bakura was secretly glaring at the guy on the other line while watching the t.v.  
"Hello, this is Taylor," the voice said.  
"Umm..Hi! You gave my y-_Older brother_ your phone number," Ryou said.  
"Oh! It's you! I thought he wouldn't give it to you!" Ryou smiled. 'Maybe he isn't that bad,' she thought.  
"He did, but I had to ask him what the note was first," Ryou said.  
"He's protective, isn't he?"  
"Yup."  
"I bet. You're so cute, I bet he would be." Ryou blushed.  
"Oh..yeah..Thanks..."  
"Hey, do you want to meet somewhere, sort of like a getting to know each other date?"  
"Sure!" Ryou hadn't thought even a second.  
"Okay! Cool! I'll meet you at the mall near the ice cream parlor tommorow at noon, alrighty?"  
"Alrighty."  
"Bye."  
"Cheerio." Ryou hung up the phone and felt a sudden urge to squeal.(A/N: No! I wanted Ryou too! Wait..I can!) Ryou squealed like the girlest girl on the planet. Bakura walked over to his light.  
"What the heck! Why'd you screamy...sqwaky..whatever you call it?" he asked. Ryou smiled faded.  
"Err..uhh..No reason," Ryou said, fake smiling.  
"You're lying."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Is it _that_ obvious?"  
"Of course. Now what's going on that I don't know about?" Bakura started tapping his foot impaitently. Ryou bit her lower lip. "Tell me now." Ryou sighed.  
"There's not like I have a choice. Well, _TaylorsortaaskedmeoutonadatelikethingytommorowandI'mgoing..._I think"  
"WHAT! No way you're going! You're a guy! I mean, you were a guy! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Ryou mentally smirked.  
"It was alright when you wanted to date me when I was normal," Ryou pointed out, letting the smirk come through. Bakura blinked, caught off gaurd.  
"Well...That's diffrent! This is me! That is some guy you have no clue who he is."  
"I didn't know who you were that well either."  
"Grr...Stop being smart! It's just...Well.."  
"You're jealous."  
"Ye-_No_! No I'm not! I am not jealous of that evil hikari-stealing baka!" Ryou pointed and laughed at her now blushing yami. Bakura stomped off into his room and slammed the door. Ryou sighed, shaking her head at her yami. She got up and went into the kitchen thinking about what she was going to do with Taylor.  
"Can't get any better! I love life!" she whispered happily to herself. Of course it couldn't get any better, but it could get worse!

_/Going back an hour or two._

Malik had dragged her yami with her to go outside for a little while. Marik wasn't all too happy with this. But he wasn't given a choice.  
"I can't see why you wanted me to come out here with you," Marik said, pouting.  
"If I have to suffer, you have to suffer," Malik pointed out.  
"That's not fair."  
"Is too."  
"Is not."  
"Don't fight with me."  
"Yes _mom_." Malik back-handed Marik. "Ow!"  
"Shut-up." Marik grummbled to himself and went to sit down. Malik folllowed him. "You're lucky that you don't have to go through this," Malik said.  
"So? It's not like it will," Marik said. "Plleeaasseee let me go home!"  
"No."  
"You're not fair."  
"We just went through this." Marik stood up.  
"I'm going home and I'm taking you with me even if I have to drag you!" he said.  
"I would love to see you try," Malik said tauntingly. Marik went to pick Malik up when she started screaming. "_ABUSE! HE'S HURTING MEEEEEE!"_ Marik blinked a few times. A few women came over and started beating him with their purses while yelling stuff at him.  
"I'm going to kill you Malik!" Marik shouted. Malik snickered and then saw some girl looking at her funny. She did her puppy dog eyes.  
"He's threatening me!" she said, pointing at Marik. The girl went over to also beat the crap out of Marik. Malik started laughing until she cried. After about five mintues, the women gave up and left Marik alone. He stomped over to Malik.  
"Don't say anything mean," she said, waving her fingre at him.  
"What was that for!" Marik comanded.  
"For all the times you made fun of me, picked on me, hurt me, and all that kind of stuff"  
"You're-"  
"So fair! I know!" Malik laughed at her yami before walking down the street.  
"I'm going to kill him! Her! Whatever _it_ is!" Marik shouted in a whispered before following Malik.  
"I heard that!" Malik shouted over her shoulder.  
"No you didn't," Marik said, jumping behind a bench while looking around for any rabid purse-holders. (A/N: Like my sister! Ha)  
"Boy, my sister was lucky!" Malik said, smiling.  
"Wait, you want to stay a girl?" Marik said blinking.  
"Of course not. I was just saying that."  
"...Really?"  
"No, I'm lying."  
"Really?"  
"Lying again."  
"I'm confused."  
"Are you sure?"  
"What? Knock it off Malik."  
"Hey, look! It's that mean guy who was picking on that one girl!" a random voice called out.  
"Lets get him!" another said. Marik got up and ran for the hills, leaving Malik blinking in a trail of dust.  
"Wow, he can run fast when he needs to," she said. "I should save him." Malik walked out in front of the girls who were concentrating on bashing Marik. "Excuse me?"  
"What?" one of the girls said.  
"Can you stop beating up my...erm...boyfriend?"  
"Oh! Sorry! We thought he was some physco creep."  
"He _is_. Just stop killing him, alright"  
"Okay." The girls walked away.  
"**Boyfriend!"** Marik asked.  
"It was the first thing that came to mind," Malik said.  
"Well, then, I'm breaking up with you!"  
"Good!"  
"Fine!"  
"What's the point of this?"  
"I have no clue."  
"Oh yeah, because you're the stupid one."  
"Grr..."  
"I love this!"  
-  
/_Lets time travel! Weeeeeeeeeeee/ (Doughnuts for all who is reading this)_

Yugi was sitting on a swivel chair, spinning it around and getting lost in her mess of colourful hair. Yami was watching her do this from the doorway.  
"You're going to make yourself dizzy," he pointed out.  
"Am not," Yugi said, getting up but then falling down. "Oh...The room is spinning really fasttt..." Yami helped his hikari up  
"Why don't we go outside?" he asked.  
"What if someone sees us, though? We need to fix this probelm first before I go anywhere!" Yugi said.  
"Who's going to reconzie you?"  
"...You have a point there. I guess, but _only for a little while."_ Yami lead Yugi out of the house. They walked down the street. Yami saw Joey and said he'd be right back. Yugi sat down on the bench until she heard two girls walk over.  
"Hi!" one of them said. She had fiery red hair that went down to her shoulders. She had on a pair of jeans and a plain blue shirt. Her eyes were crystal blue. The other one had long black hair that went past her knees. She was wearing black pants and a black long sleeve shirt. The only thing that wasn't black on her besides her pale skin was her emerald green eyes.  
"I'm Dawn," the first girl said. "We saw you sitting over here and thought that you were alone, so we came to say hi. This is my friend Naiji." The girl the black hair waved weakly.  
"Hi," Yugi said, waving. "I'm Yugi."  
"You're hair is sooo cool!" Dawn said. "Is it natural that way?"  
"Uhh..Yeah.."  
"You want to hang out with us?"  
"Sure!" Dawn nudged Naiji slightly.  
"Say something!" she said.  
"What do you want me to say?" Naiji asked, her voice soft.  
"Uhhh...I don't know..."  
"Do you duel, Yugi?"  
"Yeah, quite often, acually," Yugi said.  
"We're just visiting here on vacation, so we don't know any of the top duelist or anything," Dawn said. "But we duel too."  
"Really? What's your favourite monsters?" Yugi asked.  
"The Punished Eagle," Naiji said. "Yours?"  
"I love the Dark Magician."  
"My favourite is the Twin Headed Fire Dragon," Dawn said. "I don't know why."  
"Most Duelest find their favourtie by the one they can most realte to"  
"Exactly," Naiji said. "Thats why the eagle is mine."  
"How about we meet somewhere and play sometime?" Dawn asked.  
"Great! Tomorow okay?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure," both girls said. They had to leave, so Yugi said bye and watched them walk away. Yami came back.  
"Who where they?" he asked.  
"Just some new friends," Yugi said. "They seem nice. I'm going to meet them here so we can duel tomorow"  
"Great. You got some new friends"  
"They're only visiting here though. So when and if I change back, it's not going to be a big deal." Yami nodded. "This is so cool! I love that I acually made some new friends!"

Mana: Yay! You read the whole thing! I might use an idea that everyone seems to like...

Leila: A lot of people liked the confused pinapple.

Mana: Not _that_ idea! An idea someone gave me! But I'm going to make a story call 'The Confused Pinapple' once I finish this! Which won't be awhile...Review please!


	5. Dun dun dun

Mana: Don't own Yu-gi-oh. Geese! Geesey geesey geese! You gave me ideas! Ideas! OHH! THE WONDERS! Now, I will use them! (it has nothing to do with geese! That was just the random word of the momment)

It was the middle of the night. Marik stumbled out of his bed. Something had woken him up, and he was ready to kill it. But was it really a sound? Marik walked half awake down the hall. But the mirror caught his eye. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.  
"HOLY RA!" Marik screamed, waking Malik up.  
"Why are you scre-AAHHHH!" Malik said, screaming also.

Yami turned onto his back so he could look up at the ceiling. He couldn't get comfortable. And his back hurt. He sat up and streched. After sighing, he looked out the window and saw his reflection.  
"WOAH!" the yami screamed, falling out of his bed. Yugi peeked into the bedroom. Yugi blinked a few times, just to make sure that it wasn't a dream.  
"Ho-ly _crap."_

Bakura walked down the stairs to get some sort of headache stopper. He had one mean headache. When he opened the medicine cabnit, he saw himself in the mirror. He blinked a few times.  
"I really need to stop taking so many pain killers in one night," he mummbled.  
"Bakura? What are you doing?" Ryou asked, going over to the said yami. Ryou blinked a few times. "Who are you and what did you do with Bakura?"

Mana: Short again! I know! (looks at random person in audience) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THROWING THAT TOMATOE! (gets squirt with ketchup) Aww Ra! (sob)...I can't much more of this...


	6. Not again

Mana: Some of you were disappointed that I didn't go into detail at the mall. Well, I wanted to save all the funnies for the yamies! See, now wouldn't that be interesting! The three yamies quarreling over that kind of stuff! Thanls for all of your ideas! I'm going to use them! o

"What do you mean, who am I? I am Bakura!" Bakura said, but then blinked a few times. "That's not my voice. And why aren't you a girl any-" Ryou paled a little. Bakura looked back at the mirror. "..._More?_ AAAHHHHH! HOLY **(insert lots of profanities here**)."  
"Bakura! Stop! **STOP IT**!" Ryou yelled over Bakura's screaming.  
"Why! I'm...I'm..Well, not me! I...look like you did!  
"Calm down! We-"  
"NO! I'm a girl now! And you're not! **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEEEE?"** Yes, it is obvious that the poor former Tomb Robber is now a girl. Like what happened to Ryou, who is now a guy again, Bakura's hair was no longer as sticky uppity. (Fan girls: Aww...No more bat wings) Her eyes still had the sharp look to them, though. (A/N: And yes, Bakura now has a chest! Go away)  
"I didn't do anything!" Ryou squeaked, putting his hands up as if to defend himself from any verbal attacks. Bakura blinked a few times. Then, she reached over and pinched Ryou really hard. "OW! What was that for!"  
"I was just making sure it wasn't your dream, because it's not mine," Bakura said, pouting. "WHY ME?"  
The phone rang. Ryou picked it up.  
"Hello?" he asked, trying to block out Bakura's loud 'why's.  
"It's Yugi."  
"Oh, hello."  
"Um...Well, you sound like your back to normal."  
"Yup. You too."  
**_"WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!"  
_**"I guess what happened to my yami happened to yours also"  
"Yes, sadly. I bet it happen to Marik and Malik also."  
"Most likely."  
**_"WHY RA! WHYYYYYYYYYY!"_**  
"Should we call them."  
"Probably. Yami is in his soul room hiding right now though."  
"Well, my yami **_JUST HAS TO BE ANNOYING, DOESN'T HE!_** She...Whatever." Bakura nodded.  
"Of course I have to be annoying," she said calmy. "It's just something that comes naturaly, I guess."  
"Uh, Ryou, I have to go. Yami has to come back and well...Gotta go," Yugi said.  
"I'll call the other two then. Bye." Ryou hung up, glaring at his yami who smiled angeliclly. (A/N: _HA!)_ Well, as angeliclly as possible. Which isn't very. Ryou picked up the phone and handed it to Bakura.  
"I'm not calling them," Bakura said, pushing the phone back.  
"Yes you are," Ryou said with a lot of harshness and pushing the phone back.  
"But-"  
"**Now!"**  
"Fine...Don't have a choice now, do I?" Bakura took the phone and glared at it. Before Ryou knew it, the phone was gone to the Shadow Realm.  
_"BAKURA!"_  
"What? I said I wasn't calling them."  
-  
Yugi looked down at the Puzzle, which Yami was currently hiding in. Yugi had already tried coaxing Yami out, but it didn't work. So now, it was time for Plan B. Yugi started shaking the Puzzle really hard.  
"Come out now, Yami!" he commanded.  
"Yugi, stop!" Yami cried out, her voice naturaly whiny.  
"Then come out! Please?"  
"Okay." Yami slowly came out of the Puzzle. Yami's crimson eyes were now bigger and brighter. Her hair was like Yugi's had been; not pointy, but long and straight. It was kinda styled like Serenity's is.  
"Ryou said he would call Marik and Malik," Yugi said. "It seems that the same thing happened to him." Yami smiled evily.  
"Well, I can't wait to see the Tomb Robber now!" she said.  
"I bet Bakura can't wait to see you either." Yami frowned.  
"I was happy and you just had to ruin it."  
"Yup." Someone knocked on the door. Yugi went over and opened it. "Ryou?" Ryou dragged Bakura inside with a very, very, steamed look.  
"Hello Yugi," Ryou said through gritted teeth.  
"Uhh..I thought you were going to call Malik and Marik?" Yugi said.  
"Well, it so happens that Bakura here decided to banish every phone in the house to the Shadow Realm. Not to mention, I can't seem to find any of the clothes that Tea and Serenity bought for us." Bakura grinned.  
"I told you I-" she started to say, but was interupted by Yami's laughter. Bakura glared at Yami, who had fallen onto the floor.  
"Ohh man! I thought I would never see the Almighty Tomb Robber have everything a girl would! Right down to the bre-" Yami started, but she got hit by a pillow thrown by Bakura. Yami blinked a few times.  
"You look just as well yourself!" Bakura said. "You don't look that wonderful either!" Once again, someone else knocked on the door.  
"I wonder who that is?" Yugi and Ryou said in unison with a lot of sarcasim. It turned out to be Malik, Marik, Tea, and Serenity. Marik's hair was long and pointy at the ends. They also curled up slightly at the end. Her bangs mostly covered her now extremely bright lavendar eyes.  
"Hello, everyone," Tea said. "Once again..."  
"Go die," Bakura said.  
"Bakura!" Ryou said warningly. "I know where the frying pans are at!"  
"Oh my Ra, is Ryou threatining someone?" Marik asked, gasping with a hint of sarcasim.  
"Yes, I am, now shut up." Everyone exept Ryou blinked a few times.  
"Okay, well, I guess we get to have another trip to the mall!" Serenity said happily.  
"Wait, how did you guys get back to normal?" Tea asked Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.  
"I dunno," Malik said. "It just happened."  
"Well, at least we have that problem dealt with," Serenity said.  
"Hello! Probelm over here!" Yami said, pointing to herself. "BIG probelm! Three of them!"  
"And I have one mean stomach cramp..." Marik mummbled, doubled over on the couch. Tea and Serenity blinked a few times.  
"You don't think.." Tea trailed off.  
"Probably," Serenity said.  
"What?" all three yamies asked.  
"Uhh...I guess we must explain," Tea said. "There is a time every month that girls-"  
"WE'RE DEAF!" Malik, Yugi, and Ryou all screamed, running into a diffrent room.  
"What horrible things are going to happen to us now?" Yami asked sarcastiaclly. Serenity and Tea pulled the three yamies over to them and whispered a few things to them. Half way through it, they all paled about fifteen diffrent shades.  
"And not to mention the mood swings..." Serenity said in a normal voice.  
"Mood swings?" Bakura asked. "Sounds like what Ryou goes through..."  
"No, you just tick him off and make him stress out too much," Yami said. "The poor kid is proabably going to have white hair before he's twenty..Oh wait..Too late."  
"Ha ha ha," Bakura said sarcastiaclly while shoving Yami.  
"Well, we should go shopping now!" Tea said nervously. "And I hope you three are mature enough to do this, because we're going to have to get more stuff that the others didn't."  
"We don't have to wear those really tiny mini tank top thingits, do we?" Marik asked.  
"Yes, you do," Serenity said. Bakura opened his mouth to say something."And yes, you HAVE to." Bakura looked up at the ceiling.  
"I KNOW you are laughing at us, Ra!" she shouted. "_**SO STOP IT!"**_  
"Careful, he might hit you with a lightning bolt," Marik pointed out.  
"I've said way worse to him, and nothing bad ever happened ye-Oh wait...I take that back..."  
"Well, let's go now!" Serenity said. "And you will have fun."  
"Is that a commandment, or a choice?" Yami asked.  
"Comandment."  
"Dang."  
"Now, off to the mall!" Tea sid, dragging them all out. "I got to borrow my parents car, so we're going to be buying tons of stuff!" The three yamies sweatdropped.

Mana: Sorry I couldn't use the ideas in this one! Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I'll use them in the next one! Okay! Review plleeeasssee!


	7. Mall Take 2

Mana: If I owned Yu-gi-oh...Well...TEA WOULD DIE A PAINFUL DEATH! And we wouldn't have to do disclaimers for the stupid thing! And I would destroy all fangirls!

Fangirls: Eep! But Bakura looks good in pink!

* * *

Tea had just lead her little shopiteers to the mall. Her and Serenity were pointing out stores while Yami, Bakura, and Marik glared at them when they turned around.  
"I don't see the point of this at all," Marik said.  
"Oh! I know what we have to get first!" Serenity piped up.  
"Crap," Yami mummbled.  
"I think I know what you're thinking!" Tea said. "Okay, we're going to have to get you three measured-"  
"For what?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Uhh..." Serenity said. "For what you call 'small, tiny, mini tanktops." All three yamies would have taken off running out of the mall screaming their heads off if Tea didn't grab them by the back of the shirts and dragged them off.  
"PLEASE don't make us do this!" Yami cried.  
"It's not fair," Marik said, pouting.  
"Grow up," Tea stated.  
"I can't want to!" Bakura whined. (A/N: My lil brother used to say that instead of I don't want to)  
"Why do we have to get 'measured' anyway?" Yami asked.  
"To see what size you wear," Serenity said. "Most of the time, girls like wearing larger sizes then their friends...I don't know..." (Thanks Colhan3000 for this idea!) All the yamies grinned at the new way to argue.  
"I bet I wear a larger size then you!" Bakura said.  
"Nu-uh! I bet I do!" Marik said.  
"You both are idiots!" Yami interjected. "I bet that I wear a bigger size than both of you!" Tea and Serenity sweatdropped while watching the three quarrel. Luckily for the two, a lady that worked in that center of the shop came over to save them.  
"Can I help you girls?" she asked.  
"Um, yes, we can to get those three over there fitted," Tea said, pointing to the yamies.  
"I'm still going to be bigger!" Bakura said, shoving Marik.  
"It what century?" Yami asked. "Not this one!"  
"Give up already! It's GOING to be me!" Marik said, shoving Bakura back who slammed into Yami.  
"Oh, alright," the lady said, sweatdropping.  
"Ermm...Come here!" Serenity called. The yamies blinked a few times.  
"Why?" Bakura asked with much caution.  
"We're going to get you measured now," Tea said.  
"If you all would just follow me, we could get started," the lady said. They followed her into some sort of changing room. But before they went in there, Tea shot them all a look that said, _'Try anything stupid and you will regreat it for the rest of your poor, cursed, life.'  
_"Okay, you're just going to have to wrap this around your chest and whatever the bottom part is on, that's what size you wear," the lady said, holding up a measuring tape thingit. The three yamies blinked a few times.

**_/Five or so minutes later.../ (I know, I'm a bum!)_**

"YES! We're done!" Marik said happily, running out of the store. And since the Authoress knows squat about the bra sizes(girl though she is) She isn't going to put what size they are. You can just imagine, alrighty? (A/N: And why is she talking in third person? That's sad...)  
"Don't celebrate too soon," Yami said, poking Marik while pointing to Tea and Serenity. The two real girls were standing near a clothes section.  
"Who votes on leaving now?" Bakura said. She put her hand up into the air. "Mmmmeee!"  
"We can't," Yami said. "Our hikaries know where the frying pans are."  
"And I know where the Shadow Realm is."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would."  
"We not just send them to the Shadow Realm?" Marik asked, motioning to Serenity and Tea.  
"And say what to our hikaries? 'Oh yeah, they just disappered!'?" Yami asked.  
"Sure."  
"You're one stupid idiot."  
"Thanks."  
"Stupid idiot."  
"HEY! Come on!" Tea called.  
"Noooooo," they all groaned, slumping onto the ground.  
"You know what? I'm TIRED of this mall!" Marik said, pouting.  
"Stop PMS-ing!" Tea snapped.  
"It's not PMS. It's you."  
"You take that back."  
"No-o-o."  
"Grr...Fine."  
"Fine."  
"I'll just find you the most girlyest clothes I can find."  
"You can't, 'cause I'm not going to be here!" And with that, Marik took off out of the mall. Tea gave the other yamies a warning glance, but they didn't seem to care because they followed the other.  
"Marik! Wait up!" Yami called.  
"Me wait? Nu-uh!" Marik called back, looking over her shoulder. But while looking, she didn't see the pole that _always_ seem to pop out of nowhere on purpose when you don't want it to. She hit it, and did the whole straight legs and arms thingit.  
"That must have hurt," Yami said, stopping.  
"But it sure was funny!" Bakura said, laughing.  
"Oh...Make the Dark Magician Girls stop flying around my head," Marik mummbled, sliding off the pole.  
"Are you alright?" someone asked.  
"Go away," Marik said, waving her arm at the person while holding her face in her other hand.  
"...Fine," the person said.  
"I told you she wouldn't go for you," another person said. 'Wait, I know those voices,' Marik thought. She looked up and almost screamed.  
"Ahh! Uh, I mean, hi!" Marik said.  
"She's a freak," Joey mummbled.  
"Ah, well, she's cute," Tristan said. Marik blinked a few times. 'This is scary,' he thought, slowly getting up.  
"Well, uh..." she mummbled.  
"Hey! Don't I know you?" Joey asked.  
"No!" Marik almost yelled.  
"You do seem awfully familiar."  
"Oh, uh..You must be..mistaken me for someone else.."  
"Probably. What's your name?"  
"Are you okay?" Yami asked walking over to Marik.  
"Uh..Yeah," Marik said. Bakura secretly glared at Tristan. "Well, we should go now.."  
"Good idea," Yami said, seeing Bakura.  
"Grr..." Bakura growled. (A/N: Once again, my way with words)  
"Uh..Did she just growl at me?" Tristan asked.  
"You stupid baka," she said, still glaring and about to flip him off. Yami and Marik quickly grabbed Bakura, each gripping on arm each and dragged her away.  
"What's your problem!" Yami asked.  
"Him! He was the one who **THREW** me out a window!" Bakura said, pouting.  
"What?" Marik asked, blinking.  
"Nevermind..." (A/N: Remember in the first season, I think, Tristan followed 'Ryou' somewhere and saw that he was acting strange. He then knocked Bakura out, took the Ring from Ryou, and threw the Millenium Ring out of a window. Hehe...It was quiet funny)  
"We should get back," Yami said.  
"Hopefully before those two do," Bakura said, pointing to Tea and Serenity who were walking down the street. Marik and Yami eeped, dropped Bakura, and started running back. Bakura blinked a few times before screaming and running after the other two. They finally got back to Yami's house. They swung open the door.  
"Why, hello Ba-" Ryou started, but the yamies all took off before he could finish talking.  
"Well, they're in a hurry," Malik said, blinking.  
"I wonder why Tea and Serenity aren't with them," Yugi said. "I hope they aren't in the Shadow Realm."  
"Knowing them," Ryou said. "They probably are." As if to speak of the little she-devils, Sir. Enity and the Evil Apricot Girl walked in.  
"Did the yamies come in here?" Tea asked, steamed.  
"NO!" Marik yelled from upstairs. "NO YAMIES HERE!"  
"Yeah, they're up there," Malik said, pointing.  
"Why, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Tea made a humphing noise.  
"Yes," she said. "They _ditched_ us."  
"What did you do to them?" Ryou asked.  
"**_WHAT? Are you blaming it on US know?"_** Tea screamed, going a kearbillion times bigger and Ryou going a kaerbillion times smaller.  
"No," he squeaked.  
"Good," Tea said, going back to normal. "Now, as I was saying, they left before we could start getting any clothes."  
"So what did you do the whole other time?" Malik asked.  
"Other stuff," Serentiy said. "Just stuff."  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until they come back down," Yugi said.  
"Or we could make steak and get Bakura down here," Ryou said.  
"Who said steak?" Bakura asked, sticking her head out of the room's door.  
"Or we could just say it," Ryou mummbled.  
"GET DOWN HERE!" Tea screamed. Bakura eeped and went back into the room.  
"That's not how you handle yamies," Yugi pointed out.  
"Try it like Ryou always does," Malik said. Ryou nodded and went upstairs and opened the door. He shut it behind him. Several seconds later, they heard a few thing crash, someone screaming, and then Yami and Marik ran out with Ryou dragging Bakura behind them.  
"Well...That's smart," Serenity said, sweatdropping.  
"Ryou!" Tea said. "That's not how friends deal with each other!"  
"We're _not_ friends," Ryou said, droppping Bakura on the stairs. "He's my yami. She...Whatever..."  
"Oh great, stomach cramp..." Yami said, clutching her side. Tea and Serenity sweatdropped again.

* * *

Mana: I'm a bum! I don't explain that well! I KNOW! Just don't flame me! THIS IS A FLAME FREE ZONE!

Lindsey: That's just going to make them flame you.

Leila: THAT'S just going to make them flame her!

Lindsey: Well, THAT'S going to-

Mana: -.-U Just reivew please...


	8. Oops!

Mana: No own Yu-gi-oh. But I'm sure I own the plot!...I think...

* * *

It was few long few hours, full of arguing, fighting(even though those are the same things), unmentionables, and many other stupid, mean, cruel and cold-hearted deeds. It was now eight at night, everyone had gone home, and well...yeah. Ryou was currently making a big dessert. Tea had suggested giving Bakura chocolate just to be safe. For what, Ryou will not know for now. Bakura was sitting at the table, pouting slightly. Ryou was humming slightly as he go out the ice-cream and chocolate syrup and sprinkles.  
"I don't want chocoalte," Bakura mummbled.  
"Shut it, please," Ryou asked kindly. "I'm going to make you ice-cream, like it or not. Just like the ice-cream at the ma-" Ryou dropped everything he was holding and gasped. Bakura blinked at him a few times.  
"It can't be that cold," she pointed out.  
"No! It's not that!" Ryou said, his voice now squeaky. "Remember Taylor?"  
"Oh yeah! That stupid idiot..."  
"No! Bakura! I was supposed to go to the mall and meet him! Oh my gosh.." Ryou then started pacing and babbling about how Taylor would think that the girl Ryou ditched him and all of that stuff. Bakura just watched his worried hikari pace, but soon that got boring so he stared at the ice-cream that was now melting onto the kitchen floor. An accident wating to happen. While Ryou was pacing, he didn't notice the ice-cream, so while he was walking, he slipped a fell on it, hitting his head slightly on the counter. Bakura started laughing.  
"Oww! That hurt!" Ryou cried, holding his head in both hands. His eyes started watering.  
"Oh man, that was priceless," Bakura said, still giggling slightly.  
"You're so mean, Bakura!" Ryou shouted, jumping up. Bakura blinked a few times.  
"What do you mean..._'I'm so mean?'_" she asked.  
"You just are!" And with that, Ryou stormed off to his room and lightly slammed the door. "Gee, isn't he sensitve today?" Bakura asked herself. The doorbell rang. Timidly, Bakura opened the door. It was Taylor, which suprised Bakura. _'When did he get our address?'_ she thought.  
"Uh, hi," Taylor said, waving. "Uhh..I know Ryou, and I was just making sure she was okay because she didn't show up at the mall like we had planned today. Are you here older sister?" Bakura blinked a few times.  
"Maybe," Bakura said with caution. "What do you want with Ryou?"  
"I just wanted to see if she was okay."  
"Who is it?" Ryou asked, poking his head around the corner. He paled even more when he saw Taylor.  
"Oh wow, I guess Ryou has a big family," Taylor said, waving. "I'm Taylor."  
"Uh, hi," Ryou said weakly.  
"Are you all like, twins or something?" Taylor asked.  
"Uh..Yeah..."  
"I don't think I got all of your names."  
"Ryou isn't home. Go away," Bakura said, shutting the door and then locked it while turning the porch light off.  
"Bakura! That was mean!" Ryou said. "You _are_ mean!" Ryou disappered into his room again. Bakura looked up at the ceiling.  
"_Shut up_ Ra!" Ra don't like Bakura, so the stomach cramps strike again! This time, it was wayyyyyy worse though. Bad enough to make Bakura fall over. She groaned. "Ryou! _RYOU DANGIT_!" Ryou slowly came out of his room. He blinked a few times.  
"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked, confused.  
"Call...Tea..NOW!"  
"Okay! Okay! One second, gee." Ryou walked over to where the phone _used_ to be. "Uh, Bakura, you banished the phone to the Shadow Realm, remember?"  
**_"I HATE YOU RA!"_**

Three teenaged-looking boys stood in the alley, looking into the house secretly.  
"You think he would stop saying that," the one who was average height with shaggy blonde hair said, blinking while looking into the window.  
"He's just stupid," the one who had dark black, almost blueish,hair and was taller then both of the others said.  
"Oh! Maybe he just feels bad because he has to go through this after his hikari only had to go through it for a day. He probably thinks it's unfair," the one who had red hair, and seemed etremely talkitive and child-like, said.  
"Do you ever shut up?" the black haired one asked.  
"...No. Talking is just too much fun! Fun fun fun fun fun fun-"  
"He's going to drive us crazy," the blonde said, blocking out the other's words.  
"I know," the black hair one said.  
"Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun-"  
"We should go check up on the other ones."  
"Good idea."  
"Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun-" The other two started dragging the red-head out of the alley. He was still talking, but who could stop him?

"Yami! Stop please!" Yugi begged, watching his Yami walk in circles and not stopping. "You have to do something to get your mind off your situation!"  
"Like what?" Yami asked, looking very stressed. "I can't do anything! It's not _fa_-**ir**."  
"Not everything is _fa_-**ir**," Yugi pointed out. "It's not fair that I'm short. But I still deal with it!"  
"It's not fair that I'm supposed to be a guy and now I'm a girl! You can change! I can't!"  
"How about we just watch a moive or something?"  
"No."  
"Uh, play a video game?"  
"No."  
"Make something to eat?"  
"No."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"No."  
"Say something else!"  
"_No-o-o-o-o._"  
"Fine! How about we play something else!"  
"Like?"  
"How about Duel Monsters!" Yugi pulled his deck out of his pocket. He then remembered Dawn and Naiji and that the she he was supposed to go see them. He dropped the deck, letting the cards flutter ot the ground messily.  
"You killed them," Yami said plainly, looking at the scattered cards while not doing anything to help the mess. "That wasn't very nice. You killed the cards."  
"Yami! Remember I was supposed to go see those girls today! I forgot! Oh man," Yugi cried.  
"Oh well. You killed the cards."  
"Yami!"  
"What?"  
"Knock it off! You're not acting like yourself!"  
"Maybe because I'm _not_ myself."  
"Grrr! _DANGIT_!" Yugi started picking up the cards with a very steamed look on his face. Once he finished picking up every single card, he slammed them down on the coffee table.  
"Yugi, calm down," Yami said calmly.  
"Now you're telling me to calm down," Yugi said, shaking his head sadly.  
"You can just hope they didn't go there today and they weny home."  
"I can hope, but so far, hoping hasn't done anything good."  
"Can I blame it on Ra?"  
"..."  
"I take that as a yes! It's all your fault, Ra!"  
"I wouldn't do that."  
"_Yes it is your fault_! I know it is!"  
"I give up..." Yugi shook his head sadly and walked into another room. Yami was still yelling her insults at Ra. But during that time, she started getting a bad stomach cramp. She sat down on the couch, clutching her side. She reached for the phone and called Tea.  
"Hello, Tea speaking?" the voice said.  
"Uh..Tea? It's Yami."  
"Are you okay?"  
"No, my stomach hurts like mad bas-"  
"Okay! I'll be over there soon, okay? Just uhh...don't walk around too much but don't stay sitting too long, alright?"  
"...Fine." Yami hung up, wondering how exactly she was supposed to stay in one place without staying there. She decided that leaning up against a wall would work, hoping that Tea would come soon. But as it was just said, hoping doesn't help that well. The phone rang again. Yami picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Tea. Uh, I'm sorry but I won't be able to get over there until another half an hour. I'm sending Serenity over, so she can help you. Alright?"  
"...Alright."  
"Bye bye."  
"Bye." Yami hung up and groaned loudly; Not just because of pain, but because now she couldn't get the help she was hoping for. "Why do you have to be so cruel, Ra? Why? Why_-y-y-y-y-y!_"

The three teenaged-looking boys were now standing outside of Yami's house. The one with red hair was laughing hard, the one with black hair was just standing there, and the blonde one was smiling.  
"Funny! That's funny! Really funny!" the red head said between laughter.  
"Yeah," the blonde said.  
"I don't think so," the black haired one said.  
"Nothing is funny to you."  
"I know."  
"Really super funny! Funny sounds like fun! Fun fun fun fun fun fun-"  
"Okay, we're going to have to kill him."  
"Maybe later."  
"Fun _funny_ fun _funny_ fun _funny_-"  
"On to the next?"  
"Yep." The two more serious ones left their friend as they walked out of the alley. It took the red-head a few seconds to notice he had been ditched.  
"Hey! Wait! No fair!" he shouted and ran after the other two. They were already walking down the street. He met up with them and they contuied. The red head was bouncing and running circles around them while babbling complete nonsense. Or it was just that they could understand him because he was talking so fast.  
"Does he know we aren't listening?" the black haired on asked.  
"Nope," the blonde said.  
"...Why is he so annoying?"  
"Will we ever know?" The red head seemed to be so caught up in talking he didn't notice the person he was about to crash into. Well, until he crashed into him, that is.  
"What's your problem, punk!" Marik shouted. Malik shoved his yami.  
"Don't mind her, she's just stupid," he said.  
"I know," the red-head said. The two Egyptains blinked a few times.  
"How?" Marik asked, eyeing the group with caution.  
"We just do," the blonde said. The black-haired boy stayed silent. There was soon a long akward silence.  
"You remind me of someone," Malik said, eyeing the blonde. "Do I know you?"  
"Maybe," the blonde said.  
"Don't spill your guts," the black haired boy warned.  
"I won't."  
"You usually do."  
"And like you're so smart."  
"I am, acually."  
"Are not. You're an idiot."  
"At least I'm not like him." The black haired boy pointed to the red head who was now running circles around all of them. He then tripped over himself and face planted into the ground.  
"You're friend is a freak," Marik said, earning an elbow jab from Malik.  
"You're a freak too," Malik pointed out.  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"Are too."  
"Are too."  
"Are not."  
"I got you."  
"Dangit." The blonde teen ust watched the two fight. The black-haired teen had found a bench to sit on, and the red head was still lying on the ground, mummbling something about how all of the gods hated him.  
"Hey, do you know where a guy named Yami lives?" Malik asked. "He has really weird-"  
"Hair that sticks up everywhere and is three diffrent colours," the blonde said. "His eyes are crimson, he usually wears something black or blue, he was the Millenium Puzzle which he used to live in, and uhh...His little buddy's name is Yugi."  
"Go little buddies!" the red head said into the ground.  
"There you go, spilling your guts!" the black haired one said. The blonde stucks his tounge out at him.  
"So, do you know where he lives?" Marik asked.  
"Acually, we where just heading over there now," the blonde said. They all walked off to the house. Muha. Chaos Insured.

Mana: Oh...long...(passes out)

Layla: Review please! Or I'll send watermelons to attack your computer with viruses! Just kidding!


	9. And it starts

Mana: Ohhh man! Sorry I haven't updated in like...a long time...

Cho: Squwmee.

Mana: Sorrysorrysorryso-(gets hit by rock that some random evil flamer threw) XX

Cho: Sqwmee?

Ryou: Righto. The authoress doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. She doesn't own much. Heck, she half-owns Cho.

Cho: SQWMEE!

Ryou: Eek! Sorry!

* * *

The group of five had just gotten to Yami's. Amazingly, Bakura and Ryou were there too. Bakura didn't look at all happy, and Ryou wasn't very uppity either.  
"Hey, it's a party!" Marik said, walking over to Bakura.  
"Who are they?" Ryou asked.  
"Don't mind us," the black-haired boy said. Bakura stared at them for a long time.  
"Sorry, your Jedi-mind tricks do not work on us!" the red head said. Everyone sweatdropped. Yugi opened the door.  
"Umm..Hi," he said.  
"Can we come in?" the blonde said.  
"Uhh...Yami!" Yugi called. Yami slowly appered. He stared at them for a long time.  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
"You know us!" Malik said, motioning to himself, his yami, Bakura, and Ryou. Yugi let them in, but not the three unknown teens.  
"Can we please come in?" the read head asked, doing the best puppy dog eyes he could.  
"Why?" Yami asked.  
"We know how to change you back," the black haired one said.  
"Okay!" Yami stepped aside and let them in. Everyone sat down in the living room.  
"So, who are you?" Bakura asked.  
"I'm-" the red head started, but he got smacked by both of his friends. Luckily, he was sitting inbetween them, so it wasn't too hard.  
"We are here to help you," the blonde said.  
"Like aliens!" the red head said, getting smacked again.  
"The poor guy is going to have brain damage before the day is over," Marik said.  
"Too late," the black haired one said.  
"I'll explain how we can help," the blonde started, but he was cut off by the red head.  
"How come you always get to do everything!"  
"Because _I'm_ just cool like that."  
"No fair."  
"Nothing is fair."  
"But it should be fair to us!"  
"...No, only me."  
"Wh-"  
"I'm just cool like that."  
"But I'm more powerful!"  
"Are not!" Everyone sweatdropped. It was quiet funny watching them. The blonde was a good three inches taller then the red head.  
"Well, at least I have an unstopa-" the blonde said, but then noticed the group staring at him weird. "Nevermind..."  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked. "You never said your names."  
"Do we have to?" the red head whined.  
"Unless you want me to send the gods after you, since _I_ was pharaoh," Yami said. The three teenaged boys broke down laughing.  
"I can't see how they find that funny," Yugi said, blinking.  
"Ha! The pharaoh just got maijorly dissed!" Bakura said.  
"Bakura, don't even start," Ryou said calmly. "I know where you hid my frying pan, baseball bats, boards-"  
"Gee, 'Kura, seems like the kid has you cornered," Marik said. "Can I laugh at you?" Bakura growled at her. Malik smacked Marik.  
"It's not nice to laugh at people," he said. Marik looked over at the three teenaged boys, who had slowly stopped laughing.  
"Well, _pharaoh_," the blonde said, snickering slightly. "What if the gods didn't want to."  
"Most of the time they do," Yami said.  
"Have they ever not wanted to go after someone?"  
"...I don't know."  
"Really? So, if you told them to come after us, would they?"  
"Probably."  
"Go ahead."  
"Wait, did he just tell Yami to send the gods after him?" Malik asked.  
"He's crazy!" Yugi said.  
"Okay," Yami said slowly. "Why do you want me to send them after you?"  
"If wouldn't have worked anyway!" the red head said. The other two went to tackle him and make him shut-up, but it was a little too late because he was already sputtering words. "That's because we are the gods! See! Ha!" Everyone blinked.  
"I knew he looked familiar!" Marik said.  
"You're all crazy," Bakura said.  
"I told you they wouldn't beilve us, Ra," the black haired one said.  
"Well, at least I have hope for somethings Obelisk!" the blonde pointed out.  
"Does spilling your guts count?"  
"Shut-up, you stupid blue thing!"  
"Dumb dragon."  
"Usless thing with only a few special abilities!"  
"Baka dragon with almost ten special abilites! How are you supposed to remember all of them?"  
"At least _I _get a cool phoenix form"  
"Well, I can combine all of our strenghts together so then I get super powerful."  
"Didn't they say they could help us?" Yami asked. Bakura picked up a book and threw it at the fighting two. It hit them and they looked over at Bakura, who pointed to Ryou.  
"It was him, I swear," she said.  
"Hey!" Ryou said, crossing his arms.  
"Who threw it?" Ra asked, crossing his arms.  
"Him!"  
"Her!"  
"This is getting nowhere. Tell the truth."  
"It wasn't me!" both white-haired peeps whined in unison. Obelisk walked over to them. He grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them off into a diffrent room.  
"Ohhh!" Slifer said, his eyes getting huge. (A/N: Slifer is the red head, okiee?) "There gonna get it! There gonna get it bad! Yup! Yup yup yup."  
"He's really talkitve," Malik said.  
"He's got two mouths, whaddaya expect?" Yugi said.  
"Anyway, you said you could help us," Yami said. Ra uncrossed his arms.  
"I did," he said. "But why should I? You all hate me."  
"I never said that!" Malik and Yugi said in unison.  
"Well, not you guys. So you can just leave," Ra said. He snapped his fingers and they disappered.  
"Hey! Bring them back!" Marik said.  
"No," Ra said. "You all said you hated me!" Obeslik came back in without Bakura or Ryou. He calmly sat down, dusting his hands of slightly.  
"So who through the book?" Slifer asked eagrly. "Who? Who did it? Huh? Huh? HUH?"  
"Ryou said he did, but I don't thinkso," Obelisk said. "So, for now..."

_/Inside the room/_

Bakura and Ryou are hanging upside down from the ceiling that is moving with very sharp things scattered around on the floor along with fire, and a lot more dangerous things.  
"This is all your fault, you do know that, right?" Ryou said angeredly, crossing his arms and looking steamed.  
"Yes," Bakura said gloomly.  
"I still know where all of my frying pans are."  
"...You do?"  
"Yes, and I think I might use them sometime soon." Bakura sweatdropped.

_/Back to where we were./_

"Okay, so how can you help us!" Marik asked.  
"Do you still hate me?" Ra asked.  
"No."  
"Are you suuuuurrree?"  
"Yes."  
"Positve?"  
"Yes."  
"Super sure?"  
"Yes." (A/N: Now, Marik is only say yes because she thinks that is the only anser to the question. Hehe. So she isn't very enthusiastic)  
"Are you super postive sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you suuuurrrrreeeeee?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you ever want to be in a room _all alone_ with Malik?"  
"Yes..WAIT! NO! That's not FAIR! RA!" Yami and the gods all started laughing at the now furiously blushing and ticked-off Marik.  
"You said it! You said it! You said it! You(etc)," Slifer said over and very in a taunting way.  
"Are you doing this because of that one time I set that house on fire?" Marik asked.  
"No, it was because of some time after that," Obelisk said, stopping his laughter.  
"Ohhhhh! When I threatened that one little kid?" Marik asked.  
"Yup."  
"That was so funny! He looked soooo scared! And-" Yami hit Marik, making him shut-up. Yami was about to say something when they were interupted by a loud crash coming from the room that Bakura and Ryou were in. They all blinked a few times.  
"Should we go check on them?" Yami asked.  
"Nope," Ra said.  
"This is part of the punishment for Bakura," Obelisk said.  
"What about Ryou?" Marik asked.  
"He's part of Bakura's punishment too."  
"...How?"  
"Juuuussstt watch." They all turned towards the door just in time to see Bakura hauling it out of the room, Ryou chasing him shouting.  
"I swear I didn't mean it!" Bakura screamed.  
"I DON'T CARE GET BACK HERE NOOOWWWWW!" Ryou yelled.  
"I've never seen him scream that loud before," Yami said, watching Ryou.  
"I have," Slifer said happily. Bakura had now somehow gotten on top of a shelf, and by the looks of it, she didn't want to come back down anytime soon.  
"Bakura," Ryou said with odd calmness that frightened the yami.  
"Yes?" Bakura asked, blinking.  
"If you do not come down here now, I will make sure the rest of your life will be full of things so horrible you will _cry_," Ryou said, still with his calmness.  
"Are you making him do that?" Marik asked. " 'Cause whenever I see him, he never acts like that."  
"No, no, he's doing that by himself," Obelisk said.  
"Wow," Yami and Marik said, blinking.  
"Me, cry? I don't think so," Bakura said tauntingly. Ryou smiled as evil as Bakura would and pulled out a little book from his pocket.  
"Are you _suuurrree_?" Ryou asked, waving the book around. Bakura paled and went to jump off and grab the book from Ryou, who started laughing and running.  
"This is funny!" Slifer said happily. "Funny! Like fun! Fun fun fun fun fun-"  
"Anyway, can you help us now?" Yami asked.  
"And bring our hikaries back?" Marik interjected.  
"Possibly," Ra said, making them both face fault.  
"PLEASE!" Yami said, do the whole, on knees begging. "PLEASE TURN US BACK!"  
"I guess we could..." Ra said, looking over at Obelisk. "You think we should?"  
"Maybe," Obelisk said. "If they can solve a _little_ task."

* * *

Mana: WOHOOOOO! I UPDATED! Anyway, the reason Slifer is so annoying: He has two frickin' mouths! I mean, if you had two mouths YOU would probably be just as talkitive! HA! Now please review..


End file.
